musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkwind
Hawkwind is a British space rock band, founded in 1969 by street musicians Dave Brock and Nik Turner as Group X, shortly after changed to Hawkwind Zoo and then in Hawkwind. The Group has over the years undergone many line-up. The music consists of a mixture of hard rock combined with science fiction-like sounds which are produced by a trading machine called "audio generator". The texts are provided by heavy drug use and comics. Their live shows are accompanied by nude dancer Stacia. In 1972 they take the top of the charts with the single Silver Machine (sung by Lemmy) and the live album Space Ritual. In the second half of the 1970s is poet Robert Calvert for some years the face of the band. Doremi Fasol Latido album from 1972 is the most sold album. In addition, Quark Strangeness and Charm (1977) by many as one of the best regarded Hawkwind albums. On Levitation from 1980 plays Ginger Baker ( Creamoa) on drums. Due to the constant coming and going of group members, the popularity of the band deteriorated by the end of the 1970s. By that time, Lemmy Kilmister, state that due to disagreement on drug use from the band was set, top the charts with Motörhead. Starting from the nineties the band somewhat lives on, thanks to the rise of ambient house. Discography Studio albums 1970 Hawkwind 1971 In Search of Space 1972 Doremi Fasol Latido 1974 Hall of the Mountain Grill 1975 Warrior on the Edge of Time 1976 Astounding Sounds, Amazing Music 1977 Quark, Strangeness and Charm 1978 25 years on — Hawk lords 1979 PXR5 1980 Levitation 1981 Sonic Attack 1982 Church of Hawkwind 1982 Choose Your Masques 1985 The Chronicle of the Black Sword 1988 The Xenon Codex 1990 Space Bandits 1992 Electric Tepee 1993 It Is the Business of the Future to Be Dangerous 1995 White Zone — Psychedelic Warriors 1995 Alien 4 1997 Distant Horizons 1999 In Your Area — live and studio 2000 Spacebrock — Dave Brock solo 2005 Take Me to Your Leader 2006 Take Me to Your Future Blood of the Earth 2010 2012 "Parallel Universe" Live Albums 1973 Space Ritual 1980 Live Seventy Nine 1986 Live Chronicles 1991 Palace Springs 1992 Hawk lords live ' 78 1994 The Business Trip 1996 Love in Space Hawkwind 1997 1999 2001 Yule Ritual 2002 Canterbury Fayre 2001 2004 Spaced Out in London 2008 Knights of Space Archive Albums 1980 The Weird Tapes Volumes 1-8 (1966-1983) 1983 The Text or Festival (1970-1971) 1983 Zones (1980 and 1982) 1984 This Is Hawkwind, Do Not Panic (1980 and 1984) 1984 Bring Me the Head of Yuri Gagarin (1973) 1984 Space Ritual Volume 2 (1972) 1985 Hawkwind Anthology (1967-1982) 1987 Out & Intake (1982 and 1986) 1991 BBC Radio 1 Live in Concert (1972) 1992 The Friday Rock Show Sessions (1985) 1992 Hawk lords Live (1978) 1992 California brainstorm (1990) 1995 Undisclosed Files Addendum (1984 and 1988) 1997 The 1999 Party (1974) 1999 Glastonbury 90 (1990) 1999 Choose Your Masques: Collectors Series Volume 2 (1982) 1999 Complete ' 79: Collectors Series Volume 1 (1979) 2000 Atomhenge 76 (1976) 2002 Live 1990 (1990) 2008 Minneapolis, 4th October 1989 (1989) 2008 Reading University, 19th May 1992 (1992) History Band members Legacy Discography Further reading Category:Bands Category:Musical groups established in 1969 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1978 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 1979 Category:Psychedelic rock groups Category:Acid rock groups Category:Progressive rock groups Category:Protopunk groups Category:Hard rock groups Category:Charisma Records artists Category:RCA Records artists Category:Atco Records artists Category:Musical sextets